


Sleeping Sherlock (Sleeping Beauty - Sherlock Style)

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely, (and I mean very loosely), based on Sleeping Beauty. On his 25th birthday Sherlock cut his finger on a microscope slide. Due to a curse placed on him by and evil fairy (Moriarty), and a quick thinking spell by one of the three fairies that spent most of their time in the castle, he fell in to a 100 year sleep to be woken by his true loves kiss. 100 years later a doctor came past and decided to see who lay within ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Sherlock (Sleeping Beauty - Sherlock Style)

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#26 - Blood on the Snow. Many fairy tales have their roots in horror stories. Others are bright and shiny and sparkly by design. Use a fairy tale or horror story as the inspiration for today's entry.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

The kingdom was ruled by the Holmes family. Queen Violet and King Sigur already had a son, Prince Mycroft. It was when their second son, Prince Sherlock, was born that their problems began. 

In the kingdom there were 3 fairies who helped the royal family. They were Irene, Molly and Martha. They really loved the new baby. When they were invited to attend a celebration for his birth they wanted to give him gifts. Irene gave him the gift of good looks. She said that he would be the handsomest man in the kingdom. Molly and Martha looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Molly gave him the gift of intelligence. She said that he would be the cleverest man in the kingdom. Martha was about to give him her gift of compassionate understanding when there was a puff of smoke and a blue robed fairy appeared.

Martha glared at him. "Moriarty. What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd been invited."

"Oh I wasn't. But I'm sure that was just and oversight." His sing song voice drifted across the room.

"Wow that's really ANNOYING!" Molly said it louder than she'd intended. 

Moriarty turned to face her, anger shining bright in his eyes. "ANNOYING! Oh you are about to see how annoying I can be!"

Slowly he made his way over to the crib where the you Prince lay. "You will be a curious boy. On your 25th birthday you will cut your finger on a microscope slide! And You Will DIE!"

Martha looked upset. She couldn't give him the gift she'd hoped for but she didn't have any choice. 

Turning to where the King and Queen sat he spoke. "I'm sorry you Majesties. I can't undo the spell but I can change it." She raised her wand. "He will not die he will merely sleep for 100 years and will be wakened by his true loves kiss."

Moriarty shrugged. "Oh well, that will do." With that he disappeared. 

As Sherlock grew he became a curious child. It was hard to keep an eye on him. He became more and more difficult the older he became. 

When he reached his 13th birthday Sherlock asked, "Why can't I have a microscope?"

Mycroft sighed. "I've told you. It's no safe. You might cut yourself on a glass slide."

Sherlock thought he was being stupid but agreed with him because it was easier. Mycroft wasn't sure that Sherlock wouldn't get himself in to trouble and he wasn't at all happy about it. He summoned Gregory Lestrade, head of the royal families protection detail. 

"Lestrade, I want you to run regular checks throughout the castle. if you find any microscopes I want them destroyed."

"Yes Sir!" Lestrade turned on his heels and left the room. 

All was well until Sherlock's 25th birthday. He found a note beside his pillow. It read 'It's your birthday. Go to the basement and you'll find a great surprise.' It wasn't signed but it looked like his his friends writing. Sherlock was so excited that he didn't think things through properly. Instead he pulled on his dressing gown and stuck his feet in his slippers. Slowly and quietly he made his way. Amazingly nobody saw him. They were too busy preparing for his birthday feast. 

Eventually Sherlock made his way to the end of the basement corridor. He found a door with his name on it. Behind it he found a microscope and some prepared slide. Sherlock sat down and began to look at the slides. He was so engrossed in what he was looking at he didn't see the small blue robed fairy disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

Suddenly Sherlock felt a small pain on his finger tip. Looking down he saw blood on his finger tip and a broken slide just beside it. Suddenly Sherlock began to feel sleepy. Making his way up to his bed Sherlock yawned and stretched his arms up to the sky. Taking off his dressing gown and slipping out of his slippers, Sherlock slipped under the covers and fell asleep. As he did so, one by one, everyone fell asleep until no one was left awake. If anyone had been awake they would have heard a manic laugh and seen a small puff of smoke as Moriarty disappeared. In the next few days a large hedge of thorns grew around the castle.

100 years later a travelling doctor found his way to the castle. When he got to the hedge there was something that was calling him from far behind it. He needed to get in to the building in case someone needed his help. As he was looking around he failed to notice a puff of smoke. However, instead of appearing as a blue fairy, Moriarty appeared as a giant. The man looked unfazed. 

"Hello. Got any idea what's going on here?" He asked. "By the way, my name is John Watson."

"My name is Moriarty. I'm the reason that the hedge is here." Moriarty tried to sound as menacing as possible. "I'm a fairy of some renown. The people in there didn't like me, so I punished them. Prince Sherlock is supposed to sleep for 100 years, but if I keep everyone out he will sleep forever."

John raised his eyebrows. Whoever this man was, he wasn't nice.

"So why don't you be a good little man and go home. That way I won't have to hurt you and everything will be fine!" His sing song voice rang out across the air. 

John put his hands on his hips. "No!"

"What do you mean no?" Moriarty looked confused. 

"I mean no, as in no I'm not moving." John looked at him and smiled. 

"That's not good enough! I'll have to teach you a lesson." With that Moriarty's shape began to change in to a dragon. 

John looked up and went back to his horse. While he was a doctor, he wasn't stupid enough to travel unarmed. Not only that, he had a gun loaded with bullets that could pierce dragon hide. They had been a real pain in his kingdom so he'd got used to carrying them.

Moriarty looked down at him and roared. John looked up at him and smiled. Then he pulled his gun and aimed at the dragons heart.

"Oh please John. You don't have the guts to shoot me." Moriarty taunted.

"That's what you think!" John said giving Moriarty an evil smile. 

There was a crack as John pulled the trigger. Moriarty looked at him in shock as the bullet hit him in the chest. John watched as the dragons chest began to smoke. A look of panic spread over Moriarty's face. 

"No! No! This isn't fair. You're not supposed to win!" The smoke was now pouring out of his chest. 

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and the dragon exploded in a puff of black smoke. John waited until he was sure that Moriarty had really gone before he headed back to the hedge. Taking his sword to it he began to hack away. The hedge gave way and eventually he was able to clear the door so he could make his way in. 

As he looked around John could see people standing like statues. No one was moving at all. It was really eery. Walking up the stairs he looked around him. John remembered what Moriarty had said and realised that everyone in the castle must have fallen asleep with the Prince. Eventually John found his way to the bedrooms. Opening the door to one room he walked in and saw someone lying on the bed. Walking over to it he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His skin was pale and smooth, his hair was black thick and curly. On his face the man had the most beautiful crossbow lips that deserved to be kissed. This had to be Prince Sherlock. Even though he'd never met the man before,he felt he was loosing his heart to him. Feeling his heart beating out of his chest he leant over and placed a kiss on his lips.

The man opened his eyes and smiled. Lifting his hand he ran his hand down John's face and smiled. 

"Prince Sherlock?" John asked. 

"Yes. I'm Prince Sherlock. You are?" Sherlock said with a yawn. 

"Oh I'm John Watson." Sherlock looked at John and took his hand. 

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked. 

"If that fairy Moriarty us to be believed 100 years. But I'm not sure." John squeezed Sherlock's hand. 

As the two men gazed in to each other's eyes the castle began to wake up. Lights came on, people began to move again and the castle came to life. From the corner of the room Irene, Molly and Martha looked down and smiled. It may have taken 100 years but at least Prince Sherlock had found his true love. 

Some time later Sherlock and John found themselves standing before the King and Queen. Martha explained what had happened as the King and Queen listened intently. When she had finished, the Queen looked at John.

"So young man, tell me about yourself." She smiled at him sweetly. 

"My name is John Watson. I'm a travelling doctor. I go round the kingdoms helping people." He then stopped and gazed adoringly at Sherlock. "I don't know why I've fallen for your son but I have. He has my heart."

Sherlock looked down at his feet shyly before he spoke. "Mummy, I feel the same way about John. He has my heart and I will love him forever."

As they were speaking Gregory Lestrade made his way over to Prince Mycroft and stood beside him. Leaning in to his shoulder he took Mycroft's hand and whispered something in his ear. Mycroft blushed and smiled at him warmly. Queen Violet looked over at them. 

"Well Sherlock, it looks like you aren't the only one who has found love." She smiled at everyone. "John Watson welcome to our family."

Some months later Prince Sherlock and John Watson were joined in marriage. Mycroft and Gregory Lestrade were engaged and all was right in the world. After their marriage Sherlock took up the position as the kingdoms only consulting detective with John as the chronicler of their exploits as they solved cases. Everyone lived happily ever after. 

Almost ... 

Two years later an image appeared on a cloud above the castle. It was a blue robed fairy that looked all to familiar to John and the other fairies. 

"Did you miss me?" Moriarty's image grinned at them all.

Sherlock looked at him perplexed. "I thought you killed him." 

"I thought I killed him too!" John furrowed his brow. "I guess this means we go and and find out what's happening."

Sherlock nodded with a grin. "Of course!"

But that's another story.


End file.
